Everbright Moon/Plot 2-2
|- | colspan="2" class="secondaryheader" |Bud's End Day 13 Noon – In Town |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |The town streets were humming with excitement as boisterous crowds circulated among the packed stalls. Mung Bean Soup had been eyeing hungrily the mooncakes and fruits in the little stalls, cheerfully dragging Snowskin Mooncake along as she vowed to sample the entire street. Butter Tea followed behind quietly paying the bills. |- | |Little rabbit... |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Snowskin Mooncake slowly came to a halt, fixing her gaze on a stall of lanterns opposite her and an ingeniously-wrought, adorable rabbit lantern that looked real enough to be alive. |- | |Hello there, little ladies! Would you perhaps be interested in our event? You can make your very own rabbit lantern! |- | |This is the rabbit lantern I saw this morning! Yes, oh yes! Snowskin Mooncake, let's make one together! |- | |Alright. |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Butter Tea, seeing that the two were happily occupied, decided to walk around elsewhere. Turning down a small alley, at a streetside stall, a stall owner was frying up lotus cakes. The lotus-shaped dough blossomed in the oil, unfurling its six translucent petals and revealing its bud. Butter Tea was transfixed. |- | |I used to know a Master Yin Kong who always bought lotus cakes for his Food Souls. You seem a lot like him. |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |As the stall owner addressed him, Butter Tea suddenly snapped back to attention, putting his hands together in a polite salute. |- | |Your humble servant is just a fledgling practitioner of Buddhism, not deserving of comparison to a Master. |- | |You're modest. Say... too bad that Master ended up sacrificing himself because of that whole heretic sect business. Otherwise, the Lotus Flower Temple would have thrived for a long time to come. |- | |Heretics...? Your servant knows little of the matters of the Lotus Flower Temple. Perhaps I could trouble you to tell me more. I would be most indebted. |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |The stall owner placed another dough-ball into the oil and began talking: |- | |At the time, the heretic sect was occupying a temple in the wilderness, swindling and cheating in the name of their evil gods, taking people's hard-earned wages, and eventually food and even kidnapping. The violence grew and grew. Then Master Yin Kong of the Lotus Flower Temple investigated the matter and discovered that the ringleader of the sect was actually an abbot within the temple. But afterwards other people said there was really another person pulling the strings behind the abbot. Other people say that a strange, foreign girl was seen there too, said to be a Food Soul adept at singing and dancing. |- | colspan="2" |'Might I ask...' 1. What has become of those heretics? (Snowskin Mooncake +15) 2. What has become of that foreign girl? (Butter Tea +15) 3. What has become of that wilderness temple?" (Snowskin Mooncake +5) |- | |Some ran away, some died. The temple fell to ruin. Since then, no one's seen or heard of the heretic sect since. Maybe it's Master Yin Kong's blessing, but the town's been peaceful to this very day. |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |As the stall owner spoke, she never stopped attending to the task at hand. In the blink of an eye, three bouquets of fresh lotus cakes had been plucked from the pot. |- | |Many thanks for enlightening me. |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Butter Tea had a complex look in his eye. When he looked up, three paper bags wrapped in red ribbon were being held out before him. The stall owner smiled and said: |- | |I see by the Master's dress that you're an outsider. If you don't mind, I'd like you to enjoy these lotus cakes. Have a happy Mid-Autumn Festival. |- ! colspan="2" | ← 1-6 • Main • 2-4 → |} Category:Everbright Moon